


Danger Returns

by HouseofSecrets



Series: Rise of Heroes [1]
Category: Danger Force (TV), Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofSecrets/pseuds/HouseofSecrets
Summary: Team Danger unexpectedly returns home to Swellview. They have a few concerns about how Ray is training the new team.Also known as Evie's Return of the Kid fix-it fic.
Series: Rise of Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066373
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This fic is a fix-it for Danger Force's Return of the Kid episode. I am treating it like a prequel for my A New Hero fic, but you don't need to have read that one to understand this. Hope you enjoy!

Ray could lie all he wanted; the Danger Force members all knew that he had no adult friends except Schwoz. The quartet stopped laughing as the Man Nest’s doorbell rang. With practiced ease the group rushed to their chairs and quickly dropped down into the classroom below. Ray and Schwoz had drilled the team countless times on the proper protocols for when someone who didn’t know their secret came knocking.  


  
Snagging a pen from the case on her “desk” Chapa began to copy down the randomly generated math problems that Ray threw up on the board. “Yes… Students as you can clearly see on the board…” rambled Ray as he opened the door. “We are discussing how to find the sum of triple Henry!?!?”.  


  
At Ray’s announcement Chapa spun around to find three familiar faces in the doorway. Henry Hart, Charlotte Page and Jasper Dunlop were each decked out in jeans and leather jackets.  


  
“Triple Henry? Is that a number I’m supposed to know?” asked a confused Bose.  


  
“Henry! Oh my god kid! What are you doing here?” yelled Ray pulling the boy into a hug and ignoring Bose’s question.  


  
“Hi Ray. It’s good to see you too, but feel free to keep ignoring us” shouted an annoyed Jasper.  


  
“Yeah, yeah, welcome back. Now why are you guys here?” waved off Ray.  


  
“Well if you would move out of the way and let us in, we’ll tell you” sassed Charlotte.  


  
Ray quickly moved out of the way allowing the trio into the Man’s Nest. “When did Schwoz build all this?” asked Jasper. “I mean this is seriously insane. He had to have been working on this while we still had the Man Cave and Junk & Stuff.”  


  
“I mean he did a great job; this place looks great!” complimented Charlotte.  


  
“And you haven’t seen anything yet! This is just the fake school; upstairs is where all of our crime fighting stuff is stored” explained Mika excitedly. She bounced over to where Charlotte was standing grabbing her wrist and leading her to the tube pad. “Schwoz told me how you used to run the computers for Captain Man and Kid Danger. You are going to love the setup we have upstairs!”  


  
“It’s nice to see you again too Mika” laughed Charlotte. “You boys coming or what?”.  


  
“Right behind you, boss!” saluted Jasper as he and Henry joined the pair on the tube pad.  


  
Two seconds later Team Danger found themselves standing in Captain Man and Danger Force’s new headquarters.  


  
“How is it fair that they get such a smooth elevator? There was absolutely no screaming or fearing for your life?” grouched Jasper playfully. “I mean frantically clinging to your best friends on your way down to a super-secret bunker at the speed of sound builds character”.  


  
“Man, we had some good memories in that elevator didn’t we…” reminisced Henry.  


  
“Hah! I’ve got to say that even though it ruined my date with Jack, the time the hawk got in while hunting Mr. Hart is definitely in my top ten elevator moments”.  


  
“And you guys liked that elevator?!?!” asked an incredulous Chapa.  


  
“Well liked is probably too strong of a word but you got used to it eventually. Plus it beat taking the stairs like Henry and Ray tried to do that one time” conceded Charlotte.  


  
“Well only regular elevators here” reassured Bose.  


  
“So will you tell us why you’re here now?” asked Miles as the group got comfortable on the sofas, Team Danger curling up together opposite Danger Force.  


  
“Well, as you all know the three of us moved to Dystopia the week after graduation” started Jasper.  


  
“Well graduation for two of us” sighed Henry.  


  
“Oh Hen, at least you’re working to finish school now” encouraged Charlotte.  


  
“So besides coming to see me, why are you here in Swellview?” cut in Ray when he determined enough time had passed where everyone’s focus wasn’t on him.  


  
“We’re actually here to talk to Schwoz. Char came up with this brilliant weapon design, but it requires swellvanium” corrected Jasper.  


  
“What’s swellvanium?” asked Miles.  


  
“Swellvanium is a metal that is only found here in Swellview. Our theory is that by using swellvanium based weapons we will be able to amplify our powers” explained Henry patiently.  


  
“When did Jasper and Charlotte get powers?” asked Schwoz in his heavy accent.  


  
“Pretty much as soon as we arrived in Dystopia. Charlotte created a data chip that she uploaded into her brain via tattoo and Jasper found out he is great with healing crystals and other wiccan practices”.  


  
“That’s awesome!” cheered Bose.  


  
“So what do you say Schwoz? Do you think we will be able to get some swellvanium?”  


  
“Yes… but it will be a couple days for me to it track down. Are you three planning to stay here in the meantime?”  


  
“That’d probably be for the best” reflected Charlotte “Jasper’s place is out of the picture and we definitely won’t be staying with the Harts since Piper isn’t home. I’ll probably stop by to see my parents, but they would ask too many questions if we crashed with them”.  


  
“That settles it then” decreed Ray clapping his hands loudly together. “You three will stay here in our guest room and help me fight crime”.  


  
“Yeah… no. Everyone thinks Kid Danger is…”  


  
“Hot?” suggested Bose  


  
“Dead?” guessed Miles  


  
“That’s the one” laughed Henry pointing to Miles. “Anyways how much crime can there even be? We helped you put away all the criminals before we left for Dystopia”.  


  
“Yeah… about that…” hedged Chapa  


  
“Mika let them all out of prison!” exclaimed Bose  


  
“You what?!?!” shrieked the team.  


  
“All of the villains? The Time Jerker? Toddler? Frankini… DREX!?!?!” shouted Jasper incredulously. “Please tell me you didn’t let the most dangerous Swellview villain out of prison after Henry almost died fighting him”.  


  
“We literally leave for six months and you let the town go to shit!” shrieked Charlotte  


  
“Yeah… sorry about that” shrugged Miles. “On the plus side, fighting crime really isn’t all that dangerous. I’m pretty sure you were just carrying on”.  


  
“Not that dangerous!?!” sputtered Jasper offended at the kids’ nonchalant reactions.  


  
“Yeah, I mean the worst thing that’s happened is when we got tied up by the mime queen in France”.  


  
“You got to go to France?”  


  
“You never took us on vacation!” whined Henry.  


  
“It wasn’t a vacation, we were working!” defended Ray.  


  
The rest of the argument was cut short as the Man Cave emergency alarm started to blare.  


  
“Emergency! Emergency!” screamed the kids as they scattered to transform into their crimefighting alter egos.  


  
Once the Danger Force members and Ray had transformed Schwoz answered the video call.  


  
“Captain Man, Danger Force, Swellview needs your help!” begged the Vice Mayor. “A strange man dressed like a falcon has locked himself in the mayor’s office and won’t come out”.  


  
The Dystopia Trio shot each other incredulous looks. Were emergencies like these really what they used to handle? Six months fighting harsher crimes in Dystopia made Swellview drama seem like a walk in the park.  


  
“We’re on our way!” cheered Mika ushering her team over to the tube pad.  


  
“Well you heard the man! Suit up!” ordered Ray, throwing a gum tube at Henry.  


  
“Do you really need more help?” asked a skeptical Charlotte.  


  
“Plus we already established that I can’t go out as Kid Danger” agreed Henry shaking the glowing gum tube.  


  
“Well then I’ll just stay here and entertain you three. Kids you can handle the emergency. Shoutout’s in charge” directed Ray.  


  
“What, you are letting us fight by ourselves?” asked an excited Chapa.  


  
“Yup! Go crazy. Down the tube!” called Ray before redirecting his attention to the returned trio. “Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get you settled in the guest room”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr @Find-y0ur-j0y! - Xo Evie


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Danger catches up on what they missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all thank you so much for all the love you have given this story so far! I'm planning to probably have one more part to this fic. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

According to Schwoz’s contacts, their shipment of swellvanium would take about a week to locate. Charlotte had gone to visit her parents for lunch and Ray had convinced Henry to play a dance video game, so Jasper took some time to catch up with Schwoz.  


  
After goofing around with Schwoz’s science experiments, it was time to get serious. “So real talk how has Ray been since we’ve been gone?” asked Jasper.  


  
“How do you expect him to be?” replied Schwoz. “He’s struggling. For the past five years we were basically an inseparable team, but in the matter of a couple days you three, and Piper disappeared”.  


  
“We’re sorry for not keeping in contact, it just seems like everything has been one thing after another though. Crime in Dystopia is like Drex level all the time”  


  
“The place is rough”  


  
“Yeah, but it has managed to bring us closer together than ever before if you can believe that”.  


  
“Well we are happy to have you back for a couple days. Just please don’t ghost us again”.  


  
“Deal” smiled Jasper. Turning back to their project Schwoz regaled Jasper with stories of Danger Force’s many adventures.  


  
*Return of the Kid - Return of the Kid - Return of the Kid*  


  
Ray’s constant shirking of his duties had apparently started to wear on the kids. When the trio had first arrived the kids had been over the moon, so excited to bond with the original teen heroes of Swellview. Charlotte had noticed their decreased enthusiasm over their extended stay. Everything seemed to come to a head on their fourth day in Swellview.  


  
Henry and Jasper were battling Ray in an intense game of laser tag while Charlotte graded some assignments for the girls she tutored back in Dystopia. The program she was volunteering with focused on providing education options for young girls.  


  
The beeping of the tube marked the return of Danger Force from yet another mission.  


  
“Yo Ray! We all have something we need to talk to you about” snapped Mika.  


  
Frowning Charlotte eyed the clock on the wall. It was 11:00 in the morning on a Wednesday… why weren’t the kids in school? In fact she wasn’t sure that the kids had been in school all week.  


  
“Yeah, Yeah… I’m busy with Henry right now” waved off Ray.  


  
“Mika… why aren’t you three in school?” asked Charlotte.  


  
“Uhh… we are!” sassed Miles.  


  
“Come again?” asked Jasper dropping his laser to cuddle up with Charlotte on the couch.  


  
“S.W.A.G is our school.” Explained Chappa.  


  
“Char, light of my life, my reason to live…” interrupted Henry before Charlotte could reply.  


  
“What do you want?” asked Charlotte arching an eyebrow.  


  
“Can we get Nacho Ball” pouted Henry activating his puppy eyes.  


  
Charlotte swore that his true superpower wasn’t forcefields, but instead talking her into dumb shit. “Hen, we had Nacho Ball yesterday”.  


  
“But there isn’t any Nacho Ball in Dystopia so we really should eat as much of it as we can” reasoned Jasper.  


  
Henry's phone buzzed, leading him to drop his own laser and join the pair on the couch to check it.

  
“Who’s texting, your mom? Is she still married? Do you think she’d go out with me?” questioned Ray.  


  
“Oh! I did not miss that!” hissed Henry. “It’s just Piper sending me photos of her at college”.  


  
“I mean I was thinking that with you out of the house” continued Ray.  


  
“Please stop hitting on Mrs. Hart” winced Jasper.  


  
“With Piper gone to the house is so empty… maybe she would like some company. Plus she now knows I’m Captain Man and all… so…”  


  
“Yeah, we probably should have wiped their memories" noted Charlotte. “Anyways… we should get back on topic”  


  
“Right! We’ve been taking all of the calls for the last four days” complained a fired up Chappa.  


  
“Yeah!” Shouted the younger trio  


  
“We think that you four should take the next call!” Continued Chappa  


  
“Yeah!” backed the kids  


  
“We also think we should be able to vaporize one person a year for no reason at all!” she shouted.  


  
“Yeah! Wait NO! Chappa! What the heck!” corrected the kids.  


  
“Sure. We’ll take the next call” agreed Ray easily. “It’s been a while and I’m starting to feel punchy”.  


  
“Easy, bro!” warned Henry. “You can go, but the three of us should stay here”.  


  
“But I want to fight crime with you!!!!” whined Ray.  


  
“He’s just going to keep asking if we don’t agree” sighed Charlotte.  


  
“And the poor kids look like they are about to drop from exhaustion” agreed Jasper.  


  
“I guess we could go out as Team Danger” proposed Henry reluctantly.  


  
“Alright team! It’s time to suit up!” smiled Char tossing the boys their rings. Twisting the scales of justice on her ring she felt herself glow as she transformed into Professor Danger. She smiled happily seeing her reflection in the Man Nest’s mirror.  


  
“I love it!” cheered Mika admiring Charlotte’s purple leather uniform. “The purple looks awesome on you!”  


  
“Thanks little M. Jasp, you want to go next?”  


  
“Sure!” Charlotte watched with the others as Jasper pressed the caduceus on his ring and was enveloped in a white glow. When the glow faded Jasper stood decked out in his Doc Danger uniform of brown leather.  


  
“Damn you look dope” laughed Bose.  


  
“Thanks Man. Detective, you’re the only one left”.  


  
Henry pressed the sword in his ring and was wrapped in light as well. When it faded, he was wrapped in the red and black leather of his Detective Danger gear.  


  
“Wait? Where are your masks?” frowned Miles.  


  
“Well in Dystopia we don’t wear masks… but if we’re going to be fighting crime here, we should probably cover our faces” mused Jasper.  


  
The trio decided on black matching sunglasses to protect their identities and rushed to join Ray in the elevator.  


  
“Don’t think that we are done with our conversation on your schooling” directed Charlotte.  


  
“Yeah, yeah. Down the tube!” ordered Chappa sending Team Danger and Captain Man on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's ring  
>   
> Henry's ring  
>   
> Jasper's ring  
>   
> Charlotte's outfit  
>   
>   
> Henry's outfit  
>   
> Jasper's outfit  
> 
> 
> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr @Find-y0ur-j0y! - Xo Evie


End file.
